Enter nick
by tachango
Summary: well... it's a Yoh+Anna fic, and is the firts one in English that I wrote... read it, it is ok after all ^^U


Enter nick- Hi!  
  
It can't be a good idea, there is no answer, I better took this like a sign  
  
Ice girl- hi  
  
Oh! She answer.... ok.... so I'll stay  
  
Enter nick- how are you?  
  
Ice girl- fine and you?  
  
Enter nick- me too ^^  
  
Ice girl- good  
  
Enter nick- why do u have that nickname?  
  
Ice girl- because some people call me that  
  
Wow.... that's a sad answer  
  
Enter nick- why would some one call you that?  
  
Ice girl- mm...  
  
Ice girl- maybe because I am  
  
who are you?! ^_^U  
  
Ice girl- and why do you have "that" nick?  
  
Why do I have this nick?  
  
Enter nick- I could not decide.... so... I led it like it was  
  
Ice girl- really? Anyway, it is cool but kind of a dumb answer  
  
Enter nick- thanks, but I still have some thing about your nick  
  
Enter nick- it feels sad  
  
Ice girl- yea?  
  
Enter nick- yes  
  
Ice girl- well... it is kind of sad, but ... I' m used to that  
  
Enter nick- I don't think that some person can be of ice  
  
I really think so, not even her  
  
Ice girl- thanks, but you don't know me, maybe they call me that, because they really think I am made of ice, I can be really cold, well... more than be ... look like that  
  
Enter nick- I understand it now  
  
Enter nick- but.. do you worry about what say other people?  
  
Ice girl- really I don't, just for one, but I don't have idea about what he thinks about me  
  
He? So you like some one XD  
  
Enter nick- do you like him?  
  
Maybe I should not ask that  
  
Enter nick- you don't have to answer if you don't want to ^^  
  
Ice girl- ok... but ...yea I like him, a lot  
  
I knew it XD  
  
Enter nick- he must be happy with you  
  
Ice girl- not really  
  
What?  
  
Ice girl- I make his day miserable  
  
Enter nick- how and why?  
  
Why is she answering so slow?  
  
Ice girl- how? Well ... I make him to do some things that he doesn't like  
  
Ice girl- and why? Because he need to do that  
  
Wow ... so I'm not the only one, maybe her and Anna could be good friends ^^U  
  
Enter nick- I understand ^^U  
  
Ice girl- I'm glad to hear that  
  
Enter nick- ^_^  
  
So Ice girl, I think you are loosing your "ice" XD  
  
Ice girl- and do you like some girl?  
  
Hehehe ^^U  
  
Enter nick- yea  
  
Ice girl- is she your girlfriend?  
  
Hehehehe ^^U  
  
Enter nick- well ... we are going to get married ^^U  
  
Ice girl- wow so you don't like her, you love her  
  
Enter nick- well both of that ^^  
  
Ice girl- congratulations  
  
Ice girl- I'm sure you are going to be happy ^^  
  
I wish you were right  
  
Enter nick- thanks ^^ you are the first one who "congratulations" me  
  
Ice girl- why? Am I the first to know?  
  
Enter nick- not really, it just, I really don't know why they never do that  
  
Ice girl- hehehe  
  
Ice girl- I understand ^^U  
  
I think you are a good person, but I can't tell why  
  
Enter nick- hey  
  
Ice girl- yea?  
  
Enter nick- what's your name?  
  
Ice girl- my name is Anna  
  
WHAT?!!!! ..Calm down.. Maybe she is another Anna.  
  
Enter nick- and your last name?  
  
Ice girl- kyoyama  
  
Oh my God! Is her!!! I can't.. What the hell can I do now? Wait a minute, did she say she like a guy? Who?  
  
Enter nick- and the name of the boy you like?  
  
Ice girl- why do you want to know?  
  
Enter nick- just curiosity  
  
Ice girl- his name is Yoh, and I am going to marry him some day  
  
Anna I.I..  
  
Enter nick- I thought that you didn't know how he feels about you  
  
Ice girl- well, it is just that our parents made our engagement  
  
Enter nick- but you like him anyway  
  
Enter nick- and . would you tell him how you feel?  
  
Why am I asking this?  
  
Ice girl- no  
  
Enter nick- why?  
  
Ice girl- because. he sure hates me  
  
What?! No.. I don't hate you Anna, is the opposite  
  
Enter nick- why do you think so?  
  
Ice girl- I told you before, don't remember?  
  
I can't hate you for that Anna, and for nothing that you can do, I can't hate you Anna  
  
Enter nick- that's not enough for hate  
  
Ice girl- well. maybe he doesn't hate me, but I'm sure he doesn't like me  
  
You are wrong  
  
Ice girl- and there is other girl that loves him  
  
Tamao  
  
Enter nick- so?  
  
Ice girl- she is nice to him, and maybe, he likes her, she is pretty and a very good person  
  
Yea, but she is not you Anna  
  
Enter nick- well . I just can tell you that he will be a very happy man if he will marry you ^^  
  
Ice girl- thanks, but there is no way for you to be happy if you marry some one you don't love, and that's why. I will make him unhappy for the rest of our lives  
  
Anna.  
  
Ice girl- sorry. I know you were trying to be nice, but  
  
Ice girl- I have to go home now  
  
Anna.  
  
Ice girl- it was nice chat with you, see you other day  
  
Ice girl- Bye  
  
Enter nick- bye  
  
. I must go home!  
  
Run. I will run. I'm kind of good at that ^^U  
  
.............  
  
I' m tired. how much I ran?. I'm still away from home T.T  
  
Anna. oh Anna. but.. What should I tell you?  
  
I can't tell you directly. and if I tell you how I fell. what would you do with that?  
  
Damn. what can I do?  
  
.............  
  
Good. I can see our home from here. I'm so close ^^  
  
But I don't know what to do .  
  
Well maybe if I see you. I will know that exact moment what to do  
  
-yea  
  
that's how it will work out ^__^  
  
............  
  
-hi! I'm in home! ^^  
  
where is Anna?  
  
-Anna?  
  
-she is in her room  
  
-hi Tamao ^^  
  
-Hi... Miss Anna is in her room since she arrived, she not even say a word  
  
what happen to her?  
  
-I think that will be better if you go up and see her  
  
-yea I will, did she ate some thing?  
  
-no  
  
-and there is some thing to eat? ^^  
  
-yea, I made dinner already ^^  
  
-sorry but. is ok if I eat with her up stairs?  
  
-yea. don't worry  
  
-ok. so I will serve tow plates ^^  
  
.................  
  
so here I'm standing in front of her room, with tow plates of Tamao's food .. I don't know if this can end right, but. I don't loose anything by trying  
  
-Anna  
  
I can't nock I have my tow hands occupied  
  
-Anna would you open?  
  
I hear some noises . then her foots come closer. she barely open the door  
  
-what do you want?  
  
She sounds strange, is some thing about her nose  
  
-I want to eat with you. can I get in?  
  
Right now. I don't remember what I was thinking when I decided to do this  
  
-ok  
  
wow . she agreed! ^_^  
  
I get in. is very dark, my eyes take a time before get used. and I see her eyes  
  
-let those plates here  
  
she says as she put a little table in the middle of the room. she is on hers knees now, ready to eat  
  
I smile... but there is some thing wrong with her eyes, they are too shiny . why is that?  
  
Anyway we started to eat  
  
-It tastes good ^^  
  
-mmm. yea  
  
I don't know why. but I feel like . she . she is not like other days.  
  
Man .. She likes me. and I like her. there is no way that we were giving each other the right manner  
  
We finish our dinner in silence  
  
I'm looking at her, looking badly at her  
  
-what are you looking?  
  
There is that thing with her voice. and her eyes. I realise when I hear her sob  
  
-have you been crying Anna?  
  
What? I said or I thought that?  
  
She looks away  
  
-what happen?  
  
She is absolutely quiet I can't even hear her breathing  
  
-Anna?  
  
I stand, walk next to her and sit down in front of her  
  
She looks away again  
  
-I will do that again if you don't answer me  
  
she looks at me  
  
-why should I answer you?  
  
-do you have some thing to hide from me?  
  
She looks down  
  
-no  
  
-so.  
  
-yea.. I cried  
  
-why?  
  
-because  
  
-because? That's not an answer, not one that I can take  
  
-so what?  
  
-ok. you don't have to answer if you don't want to  
  
she opened hers eyes  
  
-what?  
  
-that is ok for me if you don't want to tell me ^^  
  
she looks down again. she is really beautiful . and when she does that. I just want to hold her and.  
  
-hey Anna  
  
-yea?  
  
-do you ever cook something?  
  
She hit me, but I feel the tension has gone away  
  
-of course I cook something  
  
-and it was good?  
  
-no, I cut my self, I burned out the food, and almost set on fire the kitchen  
  
-hehehehe. sorry is just that sounds like if you were a cartoon at that time XD  
  
-that's why I don't want to cook again  
  
-and you don't want to try again? Maybe you will have more luck this time  
  
-mmm I don't know.  
  
-that will be fun. maybe we can do that together  
  
she looks at me with surprise . I just smile  
  
-but Yoh. your cook sucks  
  
-hehehe I know. but.. We can learn  
  
-yea, and what for are you asking me to learn how to cook?  
  
-because  
  
-because?  
  
-yea. like you said before. just because  
  
I grin at her. and she blushes a little  
  
-ok. I will cook with you  
  
I smile badly . right now, I'm feeling really happy  
  
She is smiling, man if she is so cute by being an "ice girl", you should see her smiling, she is absolute lovely  
  
-Anna.  
  
-yea?  
  
-you look.. I like you when you smile ^^  
  
she turns red, and I know that I'm blushing hardly too  
  
-yea?. well. thanks  
  
she is acting and looking in a way. I don't know what she is doing but. I just can think about holding her tight  
  
I can't do that, I have to control my self, if I hold her right now. she will throw me out braking the walls of her room  
  
Is hard to believe it .... I'm here, alone with her, in the semi-dark . man I better stop thinking in "that"  
  
-Yoh  
  
-yea?  
  
-your nose is bleeding  
  
^^U  
  
She took my face with her hands and makes look the ceiling  
  
-Anna what are you doing?  
  
-Is to make your nose stop bleeding  
  
but it is bleeding for another reason XD  
  
-I'm ok ^^U  
  
-but you will stain your clothes and my room  
  
-ok then ^^U  
  
she took a handkerchief and cleaned the red line from my face  
  
-now you're ready  
  
-for what?  
  
-to walk out of my room  
  
-oh! Ok. I was forgetting that ^^U  
  
I lied to her XD  
  
-whatever you have to go. It is kind of late you know?  
  
-yea, I will take the plates  
  
I stand up and took the plates  
  
-is ok if we go buy the ingredients tomorrow morning?  
  
-the ingredients? Oh yea, ok.  
  
-ok then.. nights Anna ^^  
  
-night  
  
I get out of her room and close the door, I'm feeling so right, but even now I don't know if I should tell her how I feel.but I think it's better in this way, just step by step getting closer to her, and then one day, just . just take her in my arms and kiss her, like I was tented to do in her room.  
  
And that day. it would be the best day of my life. until our wedding's night of course XD  
  
-*¬*  
  
I hear steps behind me and I turn around to see her  
  
-damn Yoh! What's the matter with your nose?!  
  
She makes me look up again, and her hands. damn they are so soft. they are holding my face again. it feels so nice. so right  
  
-now you are better don't you?  
  
-yea  
  
she left me standing there. looking at the ceiling..  
  
I still have work to do  
  
-u_u  
  
the end? 


End file.
